Robbing Your Heart
by VisualEffects
Summary: When two detectives find themselves at a robbery, they both realise what they've stolen from eachother :) REVIEW PLEASE


My second fanfic, enjoy please :)

I DONT OWN CSI OR THE CHARACTERS, ONLY ONES I HAVE MADE UP!

'Mr Popular' I muttered to myself as I sat with Jo watching Flack with his "lady friends".

'What was that Jamie?' Jo asked and gave me a suspicious look.

'Oh nothing, nothing' I replied sighing deeply.

'Lovato', I hear Mac shout, 'I need you and Flack to do me a job'

I nod and glance at Don who calls me along to his car.

We drive down to 25 Bowstreet Avenue where there was an apparent robbery.

'Yep, someone was robbed or else smashing stuff just became fun' I hear Don say as he points to a shattered room.

It was covered in broken glass, vases, stripped wallpaper and covered in coins.

'Well they didn't do a very good job at it' I look around at everything carefully and notice handprints across the door.

'Hey Don come here, I found something'

He walks over and I can feel the heat from his body hitting off mine. All I can smell is his aftershave, something I loved about him. I inhaled his smell and then caught him looking at me.

'You okay Jamie?' He asked as I blushed.

'Yes fine, sorry' I coughed awkwardly and went into the next room as he followed me.

'Okay, well great find, get samples' he said suspiciously.

'Mac we found evidence' I shout down the hall.

'Well, explain'

'I found handprints all over the bedroom walls, I gave a sample to Sheldon and he examined it. Our vic is called Aaron Good, 22 and his record is clear. No signs of ever being in jail but he is an alchoholic, died last month of serious injury to the head'

'Well done Lovato and Flack. Now all we need is some more bits of evidence and we may have ourselves the robber' Mac explained and he sent us off again.

We stopped at 81 Whiterock Road and knocked the door. A young woman, looks around 20 answered.

'Can I help you?' She asked looking worried.

'I'm Detective Don Flack and this is Detective Jamie Lovato, we just want to ask you a few questions. May we come in?'

We sat down on the couch and I looked around.

'So, you had a serious relationship with Aaron for 2 years and then split last month, what happened?'

The woman, who's name was Jessica Waters sniffed and answered.

'Aaron was always drunk, he would come home smelling of beer and looking dead. I would ask him if he wanted water and I would get him a glass, but he would always have a temper on him and throw the glass at me. Aaron hurt me, so I broke up with him' she wiped away a tear. 'I went to his apartment to see him and when I got there he was no where to be seen and everything was broken. I figured he was angry again and just smashed a few things up, I never thought he was dead but. That's why I didn't tell anyone, I thought he would be back.'.

'Thank you Miss Waters, we'll be in contact soon' I said and walked out her door.

I sat in the car waiting for Flack to come back with our Subways. I was starving, all I could think about was food and him. Him. About how beautiful he was, his personality and how everyone loved him. Then I thought about me. I run about my house looking tired and sluggish and no one hardly spoke to me. I scoffed 'Like we could be together' I muttered sadly. The same moment Flack came back with our Subways and we talked.

'So who are your lady friends?' I asked him stubbornly.

'I went to school with them'

'Oh, were they your girlfriends? Do you love them?' I never took notice of what I was saying. I was caught up in jealously and anger.

'Um no, I like someone else. Someone much nicer than them' he smiled at me and I frowned.

'She sounds lovely' I licked mayonesse from my mouth and looked out the window.

'You missed a bit' I turned around and the next thing I know he was kissing me. Kissing ME. He pulled back and grinned.

'That girl I described, she tastes nice too'

The rest of the day was a blur after that. We wrapped the case up, had dinner and now we just sat in the Messers fooling around and enjoying ourselves. I looked up and smiled at Don who was already staring and smiling. I kissed him and giggled. noticing everyone laughing at us. I didn't care. I adored Flack, my flack.

'I love you'

'I love you to Lovato'

I guess our vic wasn't the only person robbed.

(BTW; aaron good was killed by his ex girlfriend jessica waters, okay bye)


End file.
